Find A Way
by DJ LAZA
Summary: It is 10 years since Will took over the Flying Dutchman. Elizabeth and her son Will Jr. are trying to find a way to be with Will Turner forever, they team up with Jack Sparrow for an exciting, swashbuckling adventure!
1. The Story

"Do you know the story of Davy Jones and his locker, Will?" The woman with great heartache asked the boy who was her son.

"Isn't that just a sea tale told by pillagers to scare one another into forfeiting their treasures?" Young Will said to his mother, Elizabeth Turner, as they sat on the rocks overlooking the sea below. There was sand between their toes but they did not notice, as there was always sand between the toes of inhabiters of islands.

"No, Will. Davy Jones is-- was-- real. I saw him with my own two eyes. I met him. He was a terrible man. He was a man who had fallen in love with the sea goddess, Calypso, and she had given him the task of guiding souls who had died at sea across the waters to the 'other side.' With this task came a ship called the Flying Dutchman. She had told him that in 10 years they would see eachother again before he had to go back to his work... but on that day she never showed up and his heart became broken--"

"Uncle Gibbs told me that this was all just make believe--"

"--never mind your Uncle Gibbs! Just listen to the story, boy-- You see after Davy Jones' heart broke he ripped it out and put it in a chest and locked it up and buried it on Isla Cruces which was a plagued island. He left and kept the key to the lock in safety around his neck and never turned back. He became corrupt and did not do his job in guiding the souls. He did dark deals and trades on the seas which led to a punishment by mutation into a sea creature like form. He was immortal and powerful but now he was hideous and so was his crew. He was always in search of new members to serve him, destroying ships as he searched for new help."

She stopped and looked down at the rocks below them with the water splashing up against them. The she raised her head to look deeply into the horizon at the sea. Will eyed his mother, wondering why she was suddenly telling him all of this. Before he could think anymore, his mother broke his thoughts by continuing.

"The worst thing I've ever seen in my whole life was the Kraken," she said with much distaste. Will noticed that the flesh of his mother's arms and legs had goosepimples all over it right now, even though it was great sunny weather on the island.

"What is the Kraken?" Will asked nervously, wondering if he really wanted to know.

"A gigantic tentacled beast of the ocean that served Jones whenever he saw fit. He used it to destroy enemies and anyone who plain just got in his way." She sighed and then continued. "But everything's changed now. Have I ever told you about your father?" She said softly.

"Only that he was a good man and you missed him very much and one day he would return..."

She smiled to herself and agreed, "Yes, that was him alright. And I do miss him so dearly."

"... although I don't see how he could return if he is gone..." Will said quietly.

She uttered a small snarl and then said "I've waited a long time to tell you this but I think it is finally time. You are old enough to know that your father was killed by Davy Jones, stabbed in the chest with the sword he crafted with his own hands."

Will gasped in shock, but Elizabeth continued. A tear ran down her cheek. "He was plagued to die! We had to do it."

"Do what?" Will asked nervously.

"We had to let your father stab the heart of Davy Jones so that he could live and replace him! We had no choice!" She said frightfully, sounding like she was trying to convince herself that it was fact, rather than the boy. "Then we cut out his heart and placed it in the chest. It had to be done! My love would have died, I would have not have had you!"

The young child gaped in horror at what his mother had just told him.

"It had to be done! It had to be done!" she shouted at the sea with much emotion. Clouds began to gather in the sky suddenly. What was a seemingly perfect day had changed. The sky was now dark, clouds covering the sun. The sky became gray and washed out. Thunder boomed from somewhere above. The wind came and blew in their faces strongly. Elizabeth's long hair began to swirl all around her head, brushing against Will's face sometimes. "But he will return!" She yelled.

A shiver crawled down Will's back. His mother suddenly took her gaze away from the changing sea and turned to Will to look into his eyes. Her eyes were wide with fright and some other emotion that Will could not seem to put his finger on at the moment. She took his hand in hers in such a strong grip that he felt the blood circulation in his hand cease.

"Mother, why are you telling me all of this now? I don't understand!" He shouted over the thunder and howling wind.

Elizabeth's eyes seemed to glow and Will suddenly felt the urge to run away from the woman who had cared for him his entire life, but he did not and he held it in. He had never seen her look like this. She looked crazy... she looked... it was at this moment that he figured out what he had seen in his eyes before. It was... excitement!

Her eyes flashed and glowed in the dark gray of the sky and the harsh movement of the wind and she let out a laugh. "Why, my son, do you know what today is?" she howled and squeezed his hand tighter.

Will shook his head, almost violently. He was fearing his mother and just wanted to run away. His hand was turning purple. She was digging her nails into his hand and he just wish she'd stop and leave him alone. She was always such a sweet woman. He didn't think she could ever possibly act like this! This seemed like some sort of strange nightmare.

"Today is 10 years from the day you were born, the day in which your father left me to go fulfill his duty on the Flying Dutchman... today is the day that your father will return to spend the day with us before he goes back to his duty for another 10 years!" She screeched over the thunder and storm clouds which were now erupting with rain which showered over them and the sea, soaking them wet. The wind blew against them, making them freeze and shiver.

Will's crazy, excited, soaking mother got to her feet, taking him to his feet with her, as she was still clutching his hand fiercely like a vice. She cackled into the rain and twirled around in it. Will began to feel dizzy from all the twirling. "I feel him!" She shouted at the sky. "I feel him coming. I feel him in my bones. I know he will be here soon." And then she let go of Will's hand and ran off towards the house and then she was gone. The rain against the sand had washed away any footprints she had left and it was almost as if she had never been there at at, that perhaps this was all just his childish imagination acting up on him. He held the hand that Elizabeth had clutched to his view and he saw that color was returning to it slowly, although there were deep nail digging marks in a line along his palm and they were bleeding a bit. He stood alone and soaked for a moment and then decided to follow after his mother and go to the house. He did not know what exactly was going on and he wasn't sure if he was interested to find out.


	2. The Whisper

The thought of having a father, to Will, was always just a myth. Just like the Davy Jones story. He thought the idea that he had once had a father at one point was just a small fact of his life. He had never had an actual father beside him really so he didn't know what he was missing out on and could never really understand what the big deal was all about. Whether he had one or not, it did not really make a difference. He loved his mother very much and she was the only person he had been with all his life. Aside from her, he had taken care of himself when she was not around. He also had some other influential figures in his life that he had learned from, such as Uncle Gibbs who visited him sometimes and told him strange stories about strange places and strange people. And then there was Uncle Jack. He was not allowed to see Uncle Jack very much because his mother didn't want her son "infected" by the man. He liked Jack, even though he thought sometimes that Jack was a little touched in the head, but he was entertaining nonetheless. He supposed that Gibbs and Jack had mentioned a few tidbits about his father here and there over the years but nothing much. When he was 7 years old he had went through a brief phase of wondering about his father and thinking about it a lot but after a lot of thinking and getting nowhere, he had decided that he was better off with no father and didn't need one anyway so from then on he had abandoned the idea.

But now that his mother had gone crazy and told him all of these details about his estranged father it was hard to not think about the man. With the rumor that this father would be returning this day, his 10th birthday, he had grown excited. Perhaps not to the extent that his mother had excited herself silly, but pretty excited for the first time in his short life. For his age he was a very mature boy and everyone who had met him had remarked this to his mother. She was so proud of her son and hoped that he would one day follow in the footsteps of his dear father to become a great pirate and a great man with a good heart. She knew it was in him.

After he had dried himself off and changed his clothes, he had gone to his mothers bedroom and seen her lying down. He stood in the doorway and supposed that having a fit like the one she had just had was very tiring and that she was sleeping. "Mother," he called softly from the doorway, hoping not to disturb her. She did not move or say anything so he went into the room towards her and stood next to the bed looking down at his beautiful mother. She was sound asleep by the looks of it. He watched as her chest calmly moved up and down as she breathed in and out. He really loved her a lot, he thought. He bent down to kiss her hand and then turned around to leave when she muttered something quietly behind him. He turned around, wondering if he had imagined that or not. She seemed to be perfectly asleep still... although maybe she had been talking in her sleep. "Did you say something, mother?" he asked and waited for a reply but none came. He shrugged and turned around again and she said it again and this time he heard it. He stopped in his spot.

"Find a way," she had whispered. He looked over his shoulder and she was still asleep so he assumed that she had been talking in her sleep afterall.

Young Will ventured out of the house to find that the storm had cleared up already. He made his way to the dock and began to untie the small rowboat which bobbed up and down in the water. When it was untied he got inside the boat, grabbed the oars and began to push off from the island, rowing his way through the water. Will was allowed to go wherever he wanted and do as he pleased as long as he didn't get into any trouble. His mother had been trusting him to go out alone ever since he was 8 years old. He had always returned in well shape.

Right now he was on his way to the island of Tortuga to look for Gibbs and possibly Jack. He hadn't seen either of them in a while and was curious to find out what they had to say when he would tell them of his mother's strange behavior. He rowed for a long while. The weather as nice again and the sea was calm so he did not have any trouble. After a while he saw the island in the distance, a small rock which was getting bigger with every stroke of the oar. As the island grew closer and closer the boy felt a strange relief within. He knew that it was the relief of being away from his mother and did not like the feeling at all. He had never felt that way.

As Will became lost in his thoughts, staring blankly into the water and rowing, the boat started to scrape up against the side of land. He quickly bolted out of his dreamy state and stiffened his neck to look at his surroundings. He had arrived at his destination. He rowed closer to the dock and then got out of the boat and tied it securely to one of the docking posts. He stood tall and took in a deep breath of air, then began to walk through the filthy island, on his way to where he would usually find his uncles, their preferred spot to spend their time, the bar.

He walked to the bar, making sure to watch his step and not step on any drunken fellows lying on the streets or puddles of vomit. He neared the place and walked to the door. He pushed his way through the people in the bar looking all around for any sign of the men but could not see them anywhere. He felt his stomach start to ball up with a great disappointment. He frowned and wondered what he would do now. His eyes suddenly darted to a dark curtain at the back of the bar with a wooden sign above it that had "XXX" carved into it and then painted black in the carving. He approached the curtain and stood next to it in the corner for a moment. He looked left and right then snuck past the curtain to find himself in a small dark room. There was one lit torch hung on the side of the wall which the the only source of light. There were three seating booths with tables in the small room and behind those booths there were three stand up booths. He did not know what those were for and wasn't sure if he wanted to find out. There were strange noises coming from the back booths. He tried to strain his eyes to focus on the seating booths. One of them was empty. The other two were occupied. There were four men sitting at one of the booths arguing loudly amongst eachother while playing a round of cards. Behind them at the other booth was two men sitting across from eachother, drinking from big brown mugs. They were talking amongst themselves rather quietly. He squinted, trying to make out who they were. His eyes ran over the face of one of the men. He had a lot of long black hair which was beaded in some places. He also had a long dark braided and beaded beard. He wore a brown weathered tri-corned hat and his eyes were darkly rimmed. He knew that this had to be Jack Sparrow, especially from the strange hand gestures that he was making to the other man. He could not see the other man's face because he had his back to Will but the man had a mess of grey hair and mutton chops and definitely had to be Gibbs.

As he slowly approached the men to greet them he saw that there was a ragged piece of paper on the table between them and they were constantly pointing back to it time and time again as they spoke, as though they were referring to it. He was able to hear their discussion better as he came closer.

"... I just don't understand what we've been doing wrong this whole time, I mean I have been following the direction of this piece of the map that I got. But there seems to be nothing there. What are we doing wrong?" Jack asked Gibbs.

"Aye, I do not know that meself either, Jack. Perhaps there is some kind of special ritual or somethin' like that which needs to be done? Maybe even some special words."

"Hmm... I see what you may be getting at. The idea has struck me a few times. I am just thinking that maybe the location on the map isn't really that location, that it is some other location that has to be located some other way, by locating a different location... savvy?"

Gibbs eyed Jack bizarrely. "I guess so."

"Right. I am really hoping that we discover this Aqua Viva very soon, mate. There's many others out there who have begun to search for it as well, although not all of them have this," he said, pointing at the piece of the map on the table. "If we discover this then who knows, maybe we'll strike it rich!"

"We can even use it to our advantage, eh..." Gibbs said, looking at his wrinkled hands and turning them over in front of his eyes. "Taking a dab in the elixir shouldn't hurt its value by much, I would think," Gibbs said thoughtfully to Jack.

"Yes, I guess a small bit wouldn't hurt much I would suppose..." Jack said, imagining himself strong, youthful and full of power. He smiled. "I will find the Aqua Viva one day if it's the last thing I--" He heard a noise, the creaking of the floorboards, and his head bolted in the direction of the sound.

Young Will gasped as he saw the menacing look on Jack's face.

"Hey! Who's there!" Jack yelled, placing a hand on his sword sheath. He saw a very short figure in the shadows. "Come forward now and show yourself!" He called.

Will nervously stepped forward into the light of the torch and Jack squinted his eyes to study the young boy. He removed his hand from the sword and snarled. "Boy you gave me a fright, for a moment there I almost killed you! What are you doing here anyway."

"I came to talk to you about--" Will began and then was suddenly grabbed from behind by a large brooding figure.


	3. The Stone

He was lifted two feet above the ground by the back of his shirt. Will screamed and kicked around helplessly in the air. "Let me go! Let me go!" He screamed.

"No children allowed into this private back room, you little roach!" The man who was holding him yelled and shook him.

"Hey!" Sparrow called to the big man and got up from his seat. "Leave him alone, mate. He's with me."

"Yeah!" Will encouraged helplessly.

"You sure?" The big man asked Jack and held Will up in front of his eyes to study him. "If you say so," the man said and dropped Will on the ground.

"Ouch!" Will groaned and tried to get to his feet. He dusted his clothes off with his hands and then cradled his elbow with one hand, rubbing it.

"You okay, son?" Jack asked Will. Both Jack and Gibbs were now standing in front of him, looking down at him.

"Yeah, I guess so," Will said, rubbing his elbow.

"Well that's good... how much of that conversation of ours did you hear, boy?" Jack asked curiously.

"Oh, Jack," Gibbs cut in. "He's just a boy. He's of no harm to us!"

"You never know..." Jack said cautiously, looking at the boy for his answer.

"Uhh... not a lot. The men at the other table were making so much noise I could hardly hear anything." Will lied.

"I guess so," Jack said, assuming that the boy was lying. "What are you doing here anyway, lad? Shouldn't you be with your dear ol' mum?"

"I came here to talk to both of you about her. She was acting all peculiar just a little while ago. She was all excited and yelling up a storm... litterally! There were storm clouds and everything. I just don't know what's gotten into her."

"Hmmm..." Jack wondered, stroking his long beard. "Elizabeth acting strangely, eh? Maybe it's her... you know..." Jack said nudging his head towards Gibbs.

"Ahh, yes. Maybe it be that time," Gibbs agreed, nodding to himself.

Will raised an eyebrow and eyed both of them curiously.

"Sometimes women act strangely at a certain point of the month. Although if you ask me, most of them act like that EVERY day of the month, am I right!" Jack exclaimed patting Gibbs on the back heartily, both men laughing.

Will waited until they were done and then continued, "My mother got all hysterical about some story having to do with Davy Jones and my late... father. She said something like that he was returning today! What does that mean?" Will asked nervously.

The men looked at one another, neither wanting to speak. Then Jack opened his mouth... but still was not able to find the right words. After a moment he finally spoke. "Well you see, young William, legend has it that the captain of the Flying Dutchman returns for one day every 10 years to be with his loved ones before he has to go back for another 10 years of duty... my my how the time flies eh? It seems as though it was just yesterday that we were cutting out the heart of--" Gibbs elbowed Jack in the stomach. "Excuse me, my son, I forgot my manners," Jack said, embarrassed.

"It's okay," Will said. "I hardly knew the man as it is, you've no reason to apologize."

"Yes, well he was a very good man," Gibbs said, trying to assure the boy the truth. "And if this is the day that he is returning then you will be meeting him very shortly... why correct me if I am wrong Jack, but in the legend isn't it when the sun is at its highest point that the Dutchman captain is to return?"

"Yes, to my recollection, that does seem about right."

"So how does he appear? Does he just appear out of thin air or does he come out from somewhere? I don't understand any of this and how it's supposed to work, all I know is that it's a legend that I've heard numerous times and it sounds like a big fairy tale to me! " Will exclaimed.

"Settle down, me boy," Gibbs tried to calm him down, placing a big, firm hand on the boy's shoulder. "No need to get all upset over anything. This is a day to rejoice!"

"I guess you are right," Will agreed. "I am just acting foolish, aren't I? I should be welcoming this occasion instead of questioning it. Apparently this is only something that happens every 10 years."

"That's the spirit!" Jack coaxed, slapping the boy on the back.

"But can we get back to my mother please? There was something that she said that I am confused about."

"What was it?" Jack asked.

"Well she was asleep, or so it looked, and as I was leaving her room she whispered to me 'Find a way'. What did she mean by that? I've been racking my brains out about it since I left her. I have no idea what it could have meant!"

"Find a way" Jack muttered to himself.

"That's a strange one, indeed," Gibbs agreed, scratching his head in wonder.

Jack snapped his fingers "I got it! Maybe she she needs the directions to somewhere!"

Gibbs shook his head in disagreement, "No way. That's not it at all. She probably meant that she needs a new way to do something... what do women do? They cook! The clean! She wants a new way to cook or clean things. That's got to be it!"

Will watched in disbelief as the two men argued back and forth about ridiculous meanings for a few minutes before raising up his hands in front of it and shouting "Jack, Gibbs! Hold it! Hold it!"

The men got quiet and looked at the small boy in front of them. "I bet you have a better idea then?" Jack asked.

"In fact, I do. I think it must have pertained to the idea of my father coming back today."

"Hmm... maybe you are right. I guess that does sound like a better idea than what we were thinking," Jack said.

"I never would have thought of that!" Gibbs exclaimed.

The boy shook his head in disappointment and reached a hand into his pocket to pull out a large teardrop shaped sapphire jewel on a piece of leather cord. He clutched the gem in his hand tightly, looking at it, then raising his eyes to the men. "I think this has something to do with all of it too," he said, holding it up to the men by the cord.

Jack eye's sparkled. He loved jewelry and expensive pieces, especially stealing them. His hand grabbed at the gem and Will pulled it back to himself before Jack could get a grip on it. "Oh no, Jack. You are not getting your hands on this. It is mine."

"Where did you get that?" Gibbs asked. "It looks familiar."

"I got it from... Uncle Barbossa," Will said.

The two men looked at eachother. "Uncle Barbossa?"

"Yes, I met him one day when I was fishing on the coast a few months ago. I went on his ship and everything. It is such a lovely vessel, you should see it."

"Oh, I've seen it," Jack snarled.

Will was confused but continued. "He told me that he had a present for me and then gave it to me. It was hung around the neck of the sea maiden that was carved in the bow of the ship, the figurehead. He told me that she wore it for many many years and it has served him and his crew good luck for a long time so he would now pass on the good luck to me by giving me this lovely gem. I never showed it to my mother or anyone because I didn't want to get in trouble from talking to Barbossa. I am only showing it to you fellows because I think you can help me. We can use this piece to our advantage."

"Oh, without a doubt, me boy," Jack agreed, his eyes sparkling with his gaze on the precious gem. He was almost salivating.

"How so can we use it?" Gibbs asked curiously.

"I think that this can be a missing piece in the puzzle of my problem... that is to say, its good luck will help us 'Find a way'."

"I think it would be best if you handed it over to me, my boy. I need to take a closer look at it... I need to err... study it! Yes, study it," Jack persuaded.

"Oh Jack, leave the kid alone. He can hold onto it just fine," Gibbs said to Jack.

Jack sighed. "Okay... well then let's get down to the bottom of this. Is there anything else that Barbossa told you when he gave you this?"

"He told me that when I would need the good luck I should say the words 'regina fortuna vindico fontis' and close my eyes and imagine the most beautiful woman I know... and then I will have the good luck."

"Regina fortuna vindico fontis," Jack repeated to himself. "Latin."

"Yes, latin," Gibbs agreed.

"What does it mean?" Will asked anxiously.

"Oh... nothing..." Jack lied, smiling. He elbowed Gibbs and Gibbs nodded.

Jack looked from one smiling man to the other and then in his mind decided that he had made a big mistake in telling these men anything... a very big mistake indeed. He gulped.


End file.
